


velvet blood

by minalous



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - BTS World, Angst, Angsty Jeon Jungkook, F/M, Fluff, Haunted Houses, Hunters & Hunting, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is Whipped, Killing, Monsters, Multi, Protective Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Psycho Jeon Jungkook, Psychological Horror, Survival Horror, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minalous/pseuds/minalous
Summary: A girl in love is the deadliest weapon.A story where Hoseok is the reason you turn into a psycho killer and do anything to protect him. But what happens when Jungkook gets closer to you? A love triangle begins while fighting for your freedom.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader
Kudos: 10





	1. Welcome home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my beautiful babies! I am trying to rewrite one of my first horror series but with no luck because I am super busy at work. I promise I am going to do my best to check everything before rewriting the rest of the series. Please tell me your feelings about it ♡

You never liked losing bets, much more from the stupid boys from this school you ended up coming because of your mother’s decision. Girls did not like you that much, either of the easiness you had when interacting with boys or due to the obsession you had with horror.

From the first day you arrived here, he gladly accepted your headmaster’s request to show you around school. He had a nice, bright smile and his features were breathtaking. He was the reason you were bearing everything during school.

One morning, you all skipped English class because Mr Kim was very boring and you did not feel like attending. You were part of the so called elite clique of the alpha boys and alpha girl of the school, one girl and five boys. Scarlett and Hoseok were the only ones who liked you. Scarlett was the type of girl who followed the clique around not because she could not stand up for herself but because she was an observer.

Hoseok from the other side was the alpha of the alpha boys if you could put it that way. He was wise, strong, intelligent and had a unique charisma of winning you over from the first word he would say.

After the bell rang, Namjoon said in a low voice “Let’s go somewhere tonight. Let’s go to the old mansion.” And with that said, you never expected your whole life to turn upside down.

Every city had a spooky house where kids would go and observe the said abnormalities or atrocities they would expect to happen. As anyone else, you needed to see for yourself if anything strange would happen, you always wanted to see for yourself a horror house, a haunted house.

You parted ways after school only to get gathered late at noon in front of the woods. As you were waiting for the rest of the group, your eyes kept wandering around the area. You were not afraid of the darkness or the creepy woods. Scarlett kept checking her phone when it suddenly rang.

A husky voice could be heard across the line. “Yes, where are you? We are in front of the house.” the voice said. “Namjoon?” Scarlett asked. “Is that you? I cannot see the ID caller. Did you just say that you are in front of the house? Which house? The haunted one? Yes, okay. We’re coming.”

The short phone call ended and Scarlett grabbed your hand. While you were heading deeper and deeper into the woods, you could feel Scarlett’s hand holding yours tighter. She intertwined your fingers, seemingly getting scared.

“Do not let those jerks scare me.” Scarlett said

You were now standing in front of the stairs that were heading to the front door of the old mansion. It was for sure abandoned and it really wasn’t a house. It was one of the oldest mansions in the town and as long as your grandparents and parents lived, the old mansion was there.

The story has it that women kept coming to the old mansion where two brothers lived alone, story had it that they had moved here from another country. The women would be different in a way when they excited the mansion. But your grandpa would never finish his story.

Your mother always asked him to end his story abruptly, never letting him finish his story because she was afraid you would get scared. The reason she would always ask him of that was because she was afraid of something else; she was scared you would visit the mansion at midnight. The witching hour was said to be the hour the women would enter the mansion, no further reason explained.

Your thoughts were stopped from an excited Scarlett that was pointing at the boys coming out of the woods.

“Why didn’t you wait for us? I told you to wait for us.” Hoseok said

“But Namjoon called Scarlett and told her you already were here”

“No, I didn’t.” Yoongi and Seokjin nodded with serious faces to confirm that what Namjoon just stated was the truth.

Yoongi and Seokjin were the type guys who would never lie to you. They were trustworthy but Namjoon was not to be trusted. Jimin was the calm power of the group. He would silently stare at you and talk only when needed.

“Yes you did! See?” Scarlett said as she took out her phone. But there was no phone call to be found.

“What? No, no.. You heard me talking, didn’t you? Is this a trick from the boys?” Scarlett was smiling at you as if she begged you to reassure her she was sane

The front door of the mansion squeaked as Hoseok with the boys were trying to push it open. It could not open even if they pushed with all of their strength. Jimin who was stronger than all of them, tried to knock the door down but failed every time. As you were staring at them trying to open it, your body took control unwillingly as you placed your hand at the centre of the door.

You slightly pushed the door and it felt like it was feather light, the door now wide open. The boys stared at you for a few seconds before noticing a writing on the wall; the writing was perfectly placed behind a fountain, letters written in red colour.

“It ran with blood.”

Hoseok was standing right next to you, carefully leaning in to talk to you, Scarlett’s hand tightening its grip on yours lightly in fear.

“Didn’t you tell me that none of the students came here? It seems old but still." you said referring to the writing. He shook his head to your statement and pointed at the boys that were heading towards the stairs. It was time to explore.

On your way to the hallway, a chill wind rushed through you, having you shiver to its sensation but none of your surroundings felt it. This moment seemed so familiar yet so strange. There were so many rooms on your left side; the further you walked down the hallway, the more you could see how large the mansion were. The big windows on your right side would decorate the mansion beautifully, the big frames of the paintings would be placed perfectly in between the doors of the rooms on your left.

The boys were laughing and pushing each other, exploring the long hallway before calling for you as they entered one of the rooms. The wooden floor squeaked as you entered the bedroom, Yoongi holding an old thing inside his hands. It seemed like an old diary, pages worn from how long they had spent standing still in time. Were they keeping diaries? Why would they? And most importantly who was keeping a diary? Your thought was that two brothers were the only ones living here. Maybe men used to keep diaries too, you thought to myself.

"Nothing’s written in here.” Yoongi said and tossed the diary on the bed behind him. You took the diary and opened it to see for yourself if the diary was empty indeed.

“Why would you lie? There are things written in here!” you said in confusion.

Your eyes stared at the diary, long paragraphs in a beautiful handwritten way.

“Are you trying to mess with us? We can play that game too.” Jimin said smirking playfully

“Stop touching me!” S told them

“Why would I ever touch you?” Namjoon said looking at S confused. Suddenly you felt cold air on the nape of your neck.

For a second you felt your heart being crushed, as if someone was holding it within their grasp.

“Welcome home” was all you heard

S was right in front of you, shaking you hard, her arms squeezing on your shoulders while the boys’ worried faces were glued on you.

A moment has passed since you shook off the whisper that was still echoing inside your head. There was a mirror right in front of you, dusty but you could still see some reflection. Before you could notice, tears were streaming down your face

“What is it?”you heard them say.

“Who is that?” you said pointing at the mirror

“You” S said in a worried tone.

“That’s not me” you whispered to her

“She is dead and I am alive. Aren’t I?” you added


	2. Chapter 2

Everything around you went black, now in oblivion, a dream full of dark colours where you could see nothing around you but darkness expanding its mystery all around you. Two figures were standing in front of you but before you could reach out to them, a sharp pain woke you up from the dream. Frightened by the sudden change of your behaviour, Hoseok rushed to wake you up from your daydream. 

Your friends had you lay on the bed, everyone sitting around with worry written on their faces.   
"I am okay now. Do not worry about me."

"We should go back. We should have never come here in the first place" S said in anger looking at Namjoon

"Do not look at me like that. You came here on your own risk." he said calmly

"Yes? Is this how you want to get rid of your responsibilities? If anything happens to her, I am going to kill you." S said in a defensive tone

"S is right. We should at least leave and we can come back another time. The four of us. The girls could see the photos and videos we'll take of the place." Namjoon replied to calm everyone down 

Everyone nodded in agreement, Hoseok gettibg you out of the bed softly, carrying you in his arms protectively. It was the first time after a long time you could let yourself relax, the first time somebody else was taking care of you. From a young age you learnt how to protect yourself and feel safe without depending on anyone. But Hoseok made you want to depend on him, no need to try to deny it; you found yourelf wanting him to have the same desire to depend on you.

You found yourselves at the fountain that was by the entrance of the house, Jin walking by the door to push it as hard as they did when you got there. Strangely the door did not move an inch, the metal door seemed to have stuck again so the boys tried their hardest to push it together but it was in vain. The longer you looked at the door, the weirder it got- you asked Hoseok to walk the both of you closer to the door.

With soft movements you pointed at the door and around it because by the look of it, it was as if the door was drawn on the wall. The boys touched everywhere around it to see what was preventing you from opening it and after ten minutes went by, there was no solution to your problem.

"We should break a window and get out of here." Yoongi said

"And how are you going to do that genius?" S told Yoongi. 

"There must be something heavy around here. Will you help me or are you going to stand there?" Yoongi replied

"You are lucky because I do not want to spend another minute around here." S said

S and Yoongi were trying to find something around the entrance of the house for you to break the windows. They managed to find an old candle holder which Jimin used to try to break the window, smashing it on the window several times but the window didn't even have a scratch.

"Are you sure you're doing it the right way?" Jin asked him

"Is there a wrong way to break a window? Come on. You try."

Jimin handed Jin the candle holder and with a skillful move threw it on the window. 

"I told you." Jimin looked at Jin who had a puzzled expression. We all had a questioning look. How could an old house like that have windows that could not break?

"Do you have any signal?" 

"No." 

"Do you?" 

"No, me neither." 

"My brother is going to freak out if I am not home in the morning."

"Let's go find another exit. There must be something we can use to exit the house." 

"Do you have any torches?" 

"Yes, I brought some with me in case."

"Did you try all of the windows and none could be broken? For sure?" 

"I told you S a million times! None broke. For the love of god. Stop asking me!"

Those were some of the things you could hear the guys talking about. Once you were in front of one of the rooms that looked the cleanest, you asked Hoseok to take you inside so you could rest. The way you feel hurt you really bad at the back of your head, the main was now unbearable. Your eyes felt heavier the more time you would stay awake, forcing yourself not to feel asleep but you could not help but yawn, asking for some rest.

Hoseok held you tighter in his arms to reassure you everything was going to be alright, putting you on the bed gently while dusting it off a little.

"Dust is the less of my concern right now."you told him as he continued dusting off the covers the bed had on.

"I cannot hear the others. Let me go check, okay? Wait here, luv." Hoseok said

"What?" you asked him. 

"Don't make me say it again." he smiled 

"Let me find the others. I love you" Hoseok said, leaving you speechless


	3. Chapter 3

Hoseok must have known you were about to confess to him, there were no secrets between the two of you.

Hoseok exited the room with a smile on his face to go find the others but the door closed behind him on its own. 

"Hey! Can you hear me?" you could hear Hoseok shouting from the other side. 

"Are you okay ? I am going to open it!"

Forcing yourself out of the bed was a bad idea but it was the only thing you could do, slowly reaching for the doorknob. The sound of the banging on the door was getting louder by the minute, your concerns about Hoseok's well being were far more important than getting out of that room. 

"Hoseok, please don't hurt yourself for me." you said in a soft voice to calm him down

"Everything is okay. It was probably the wind." you added to make him feel less stressed

But deep down you knew it could not be the wind since none of the windows were open.

"Don't worry. I am goin-"  
His words were stopped in the middle of his sentence. 

"Hoseok? Are you okay?" No answer. 

"Hoseok?" Still no answer. 

"HOSEOK? HOSEOK?" you screamed his name in fear something had happened to him.

"GUYS I AM HERE. PLEASE COME HERE. SOMETHING HAPPENED TO HOSEOK." you yelled behind the door again and again until the guys listened to your screaming. 

"Are you locked in the room?" Jimin asked behind the door. 

"Jimin! Jimin! Yes, I am here but please help Hoseok first. He was banging on the door and he must have got hurt."

"Okay, but please for now step away from the door. Jin will try to knock it down. Okay?" 

"Yes. Okay."

After a few tries Jin managed to knock the door down, quickly rushing towards you to hug you. Jin was hugging you tightly as if trying to protect you but as you looked behind him, you could see S crying, both Namjoon and Jimin looking at you worried. 

"What is it? Where is Hoseok?" you asked in a soft voice

S sobbed harder after listening to your question. 

"Where is he guys? Answer me!" you demanded. Jin pulled out of the hug, holding your hand to lead you out of the room that you were locked in. He pointed at the wall next to the room and what you saw made you lose control.

"Shall we play a game? If you want your friend back, find a way to exit the mansion in one hour. If you do not succeed, you will face the consequences. And that.. is to kill one of your friends. There are riddles around the house to help you with your mission. We do not ask for much, or do we? Time is precious. Use that head of yours and follow our game."

"GIVE HIM BACK." you screamed from the top of your lungs. "GIVE HIM BACK TO ME!" you said again in despair. Your knees felt weak, the floor under your feet met your feverish skin and for the first time in awhile you felt anger taking over you. Eyes full of tears, tears that were now streaming down your face but they were not to be tears of sadness rather than being full of anger. 

Before Jin could grab your hand to pull you up, you stood up to head inside the room that you got locked in. The only thing you needed to do was to search through all of the drawers to find something you could use to defend yourself in case someone tried to attack you.

The last thing Hoseok told you, was that he loved you back.. And now someone tried to steal him away from you, much worse they threatened his life. No. They threatened their lives. The writing on the wall said "we". Whoever they were, they were good as dead.

You picked up you hair with the hair tie you had on your wrist, the last drawer was the one you had only left and that was when you saw a dagger inside. The dagger within your grasp only managed to fuel your anger, knuckles turning white and your heartbeat ringing loudly in your ears. 

The only solution now was to find out where Hoseok was taken, fast steps dragging you out of the room, your friends looking at you with curiosity. You walked past them, heading towards the other unexplored parts of the mansion. 

"Where are you going? Alice! I am talking to you!" Jin's voice showed agony

"I have to save him" was the last thing you told them before you got lost into the mansion's chaotic hallways

The silence was the only thing that could be heard, mixed with the sound of your footsteps and steady breathing. You were seething and the only thing you could think of was the hands that touched him, hands you would slice down. You would show no mercy. 

"I am coming. Wait for me."

This strange feeling you had inside you. This familiar rush of anger mixed with the anticipation of wrecking your enemies that you had blocked for many years. Should you unleash it for him? The answer was yes. Your mind screamed yes.

A part of you wanted to see how marvellously this side of you had grown over the years. This side of you that was lurking in the depths of your mind and soul. Ready to come on the surface and take over for you. You knew it was always a part of you but you had no memory of how it was created on the first place.

What was important was that you could use it to you benefit. A smirk formed on your face as you swirled the dagger in your fingers. 

"I will save you."


End file.
